


Desperate Meets Chaotic

by bbymilkseok



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, ChanLix, Chanlix best ship, Gym rats, M/M, big tiddie committee, but i dont feel like tagging them, but theyre cute, changjin - Freeform, chaotic 00 line, chaotic gays, gym rats really wanna join the committee, its actually pretty sad, jeongmin?, kinda texting au, like they're desperate, lower c intended, minsung - Freeform, okay um, pretty gay, seungin?, stray kids au, student!skz, theres more people from different groups, uh i dont know how to tag sorry, woojin is married to some random male character, woojin is the token teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbymilkseok/pseuds/bbymilkseok
Summary: stray kids au where felix, seungmin, jisung, and hyunjin are all part of the chaotic kpop club. chan, jeongin, minho, and changbin are gym rats in hopes to join the exclusive "big tiddie committee." desperate meets chaotic and only god knows what the hell is going on.lmao semi texting au but its mostly all written.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for the sake of my own small amount of sanity, this'll be a week before dye comes out since im very inconsistent in writing unplanned stories. bear with me though cause its my first time writing on ao3 : )

**DYE IS COMING BITCHES**

Hyunjin: Okay bitches, got7 is coming back in a few days 

Hyunjin: We need to do rent out an internet cafe

Hyunjin: So we can do a massive stream

Eric: dude

Seungmin: hyunjin thats a little

Eric: fuck yes

Eric: mega streaming? Im down

Seungmin: hyunjin i know youd like

Seungmin: die for got7 but thats a little overboard

Kevin: usually im down to be wildin out but

Kevin: i agree with seungmin my guy

Felix: hes got a point

Hyunjin: Wait me or seung?

Seungmin: me or hyunjin?

Felix: yes.

Jisung: …

Seungmin: I-

Kevin: .

Felix: okay look.

Felix: its not the worst idea dude.

Felix: a little overboard, yes, but not the worst

Eric: fuck yeah! I think we should still give it a go :D

Hyunjin: See seung!

Seungmin: i dont know dudes…

Seungmin: how are we even supposed to afford that?

Jisung: :(

Jisung: come on seung!

Felix: :(

Hyunjin: :(

Eric: :(

Kevin: okay, how about this

Kevin: we get the entire club

Kevin: and we do a fundraiser to get the money to rent out an internet cafe

Kevin: then we get the entire club to help us participate in streaming

Seungmin: i guess that could work

Eric: woop woop

Jisung: ew that was gross

Seungmin: but youre gonna be in charge of setting everything up

Seungmin: okay hyunjiin?

Hyunjin: fine fine

Eric: leave me alone sung :(

Felix: alright well, lets get everything started!

Kevin: alrighty then.

Kevin: get to work whores   
  


\-----------------------------------

  
  


the big tiddie committee. 

it's considered one the dumbest, but more exclusive clubs the college has to offer. no one really knows why the hell it's a club, or if its even approved by the school, but the amount of men that wanted to be a part of it is insane. 

chan, jeongin, changbin, and minho were absolutely obsessed with becoming a part of the club. chan more than anyone, but these gym rats specifically have a weird fixation with becoming part of the club. could be the status that comes with it, maybe they want some sort of validation, either way, they’re fucking desperate.

“Men! Lets get a move on! I heard matthew and his crew are gonna be at the gym today. this could be our chance to join the committee!” chan shouted, jumping up from the floor of minho’s apartment and radiating copious amounts of enthusiasm.

the four boys have been hanging around minho’s apartment since their classes ended quite early today, minho being the only one who didn’t have any classes on this day.

after many hours of lazying around, (contrary to their gym rat status, they’re pretty lazy when out of the gym) holding pretty useless conversations, and scrolling through social media, chan saw a light. a beacon to follow in the dark. a guiding path in their blinded journey. a tweet.

not just any tweet, a tweet tweeted out by matthew -- the official president of the club.

“me and the boys headed to the gym. Gonna get our grind on🤪👊”

and so, to the gym they went -- stalking out of the apartment enthusiastically. ultimately forgetting about their responsibilities and assignments they had for the day. all that occupied their heads at the moment was getting bigger pectorals, and getting a chance to join the oh so exclusive committee. 

chan forgot about his test in pre-cal tomorrow, even though his grade is already suffering quite a bit. Minho didn’t have much to worry about, given he used the time before the boys arrived to finish some assignments. changbin had a 10 page research essay he had to complete by 11:59pm today. Jeongin specifically forgot about texting back his partner to arrange a proper date and time to plan what they’d be doing for their presentation. and his partner just so happens to not be the most patient person.

  
  


\-----------------------------------

  
  


**xxx-xxx-xxxx**

Jeongin: hey! this is jeongin from psychology :)

Jeongin: any ideas for when we should meet?

xxx-xxx-xxxx: hey!

xxx-xxx-xxxx: im actually free right now

xxx-xxx-xxxx: would that be fine? so we can get started quickly?

_ delivered 2:24pm _

xxx-xxx-xxxx: uh its been like an hour

_ delivered 3:41pm _

xxx-xxx-xxxx: dude you good?

_ delivered 5:45pm _

xxx-xxx-xxxx: dude i just want to get this project over with

xxx-xxx-xxxx: just text me or whatever

xxx-xxx-xxxx: like when youre free

_ delivered 9:59pm _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “crap what was his name?”
> 
> “hey is everything okay?”
> 
> “uhh crap it started with an s. wait... or was it a k?”
> 
> “jeongin you good? seriously is everything okay?”
> 
> “sss..song? no, that's mingi. Uhhh, seung-seung something..”
> 
> “kim seungmin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! omg i didn't actually think this would get any attention. i was on wattpad before ao3 and i only had two books that got attention so when i tried to start a new one no one read or commented or voted and stuff and it was very discouraging. so this is new, and it made me want to write the next chapter. i hope you guys enjoy it. uwu

jeongin woke up the following morning to the obnoxious yells of his alarm clock, accompanied by muscles that were sore more today than ever. the effect of yesterday's gym activities finally coming into play. jeongin turned off the alarm with an annoyed, but husky, groan. he opened his eyes but that's as far as his movements went; contemplating whether he should sacrifice breakfast for the opportunity to stay in his bed longer or get up now and go to class with a somewhat full stomach. Ultimately, he chose the latter and sat up with yet, another groan.

“holy crap my body hurts.” jeongin muttered, patting his stomach and wincing as he got out of bed and started walking to his closet to ready himself. he settled for black adidas track pants, a plain black hoodie, and a black cap, too tired and sore to make himself look more presentable than needed. With tired eyes he scanned through his room to look for his phone, finding it half under his pillow, far from where his charger was located.

“shit.” jeongin once again muttered, looking over at his alarm clock to see that he had around 15 minutes to get himself a decent breakfast and still be on time to his class. he sighed, grabbing his bag and phone before heading out of the door.

the walk to the nearest starbucks was a decent distance, but from there, his psychology class was -- luckily -- very close in distance. With two iced americanos and a ham and cheese croissant in hand, he walked to his class in a calming matter.

once he arrived, he was met with the worried eyes of his project partner. jeongins mind went black for a second forgetting the boy's name as he chose a seat next to him.

_ “crap what was his name?” _

“hey is everything okay?”

_ “uhh crap it started with an s. wait... or was it a k?” _

“jeongin you good? seriously is everything okay?”

_ “sss..song? no, that's mingi. Uhhh, seung-seung something..” _

“kim seungmin!” before jeongin knew it, he was spewing his thoughts aloud, frightening his smaller partner with his sudden and confusing outburst.

without much context, the smaller framed man assumed he had done something wrong. Feeling upset and embarrassed -- a bad combination when it comes to seungmin -- he scoffed and turned away from jeongin with red cheeks.

“damn, sorry for bothering you but i just wanted to know if everything was okay since you didn't respond to my texts.” seungmin said with irritation and annoyance mixing together in his tone of voice, the worry and concern now gone.

Jeongin sat dumbfounded, not previously hearing the boy’s questions as he was too focused on figuring out the boy’s name. however, he still felt bad for making the boy upset. jeongin’s hand rose to the back of his neck to rub it sheepishly, his eyebrows creasing upwards as he let out a breathy and awkward  _ “ahh.” _

“im sorry i just-- i know it sounds bad but-- i was just trying to remember your name..” Jeongin’s voice got quieter as the sentence went on, sheepishly looking away from seungmin.

“look um, the lecture’s about to start and i feel really bad, and like i bought you an iced americano, and i don't even know if you like iced americanos, but i still got it so i'm sorry. i’ll even buy you something else after class if you’re free or-” he was cut off by seugnmin’s soft voice.

“just focus on the lecture for now jeongin.”

and so he did, however only barley as he still felt guilty about the previous conversation. too hung up on whether his new project partner -- what he hoped would become a new friend -- hated him now.

  
  


\-----------------------------------  
  


by the time the lecture ended jeongin was still feeling bad, too focused on his emotions to realize seungmin was all packed up and was waiting for jeongin to stand up right. once he did, jeongin was met with a crossed arm seungmin. seungmin’s demeanor would be seen as stern if it wasn't for a small playful smile that took over his facial features.

“well? you said you’d buy me something if i was free, and i am -- in fact -- free.” Jeongin’s face lit back up as he slung his bag over his shoulder, standing taller as he was now back to his confident, normal self.

“yeah, sure, lets go. i always keep my promises.”

and so, both boys walked towards the nearest starbucks in comfortable silence. that soon changed once they got their drinks and food. Once they finished eating, taking occasional sips of their still half full drinks, they started conversing as if they’d been friends for years.

“so what  _ was _ up yesterday?” seungmin asked. Interest present in his voice now that he knew nothing bad was going on with jeongin.

“Ah, i was at the gym.” jeongin had said it so casually, as if it was normal for one to be at the gym for what seemed like crazy hours.

“you were at the gym?” seungmin rose an eyebrow in disbelief, and jeongin nodded.

“from two in the afternoon to nice at night. you were at the gym?” seungmin’s question came out more as a statement, still in disbelief.

“well technically, i was at the gym from two to seven but once i got to my apartment i showered and went straight to sleep.” it was so casually stated; seungmin was utterly dumbfounded.

“and that's why you didn't answer my texts?” at this point, seungmin was fucking baffled. who in their right mind wants to spend 5 hours at the gym 

“mhm. actually, i need to get going to the gym right now, my friends should be waiting for me there. i’ll text you when i get out, we shouldn’t be long today, but we can settle on a date for our project then. bye seung!” jeongin cleaned his mess on the table and left, giving seungmin one last beaming smile and enthusiastic wave before he was out the door, running towards the direction of the gym.

seungmin was once again left dumbfounded, his eyes watched jeongin as his figure became smaller and smaller as he ran. 

_ “holy shit what if he's ripped?” _ was the only thing circling seungmin’s mind as he picked his mess up and headed to his apartment to wait for his next class.

if you saw him and told him he had a small blush decorating his cheeks, he’d deny and fight you about it until you dropped the subject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's it for now! i hope you guys enjoyed it! feedback is appreciated! i hope you guys are staying safe with everything that's going on. i really wish for only the best well being of yous guys and your families : )<3
> 
> twt: bbymilkseok


	3. Quick Notice

Hello hello, I’m writing this real quick because I’m doing homework right now, but with the whole woojin situation that has happened, I finally feel comfortable to talk about the bad gut feeling I’ve always had towards him. I added him into this story in the first place because I didn’t want to get hated on. However, I’ve never “clicked” with woojin. On the 28th, I cried more for the boys than I did for him. He just never sat right with me, didn’t emit good vibes. Now! Because I’m in college right now, I don’t like how this story is going so far, and to just cleanse it of woojin, I’ll be taking this down and revising it! I’ll put it back up once I’ve had enough free time to do so, but thank you if you bookmarked it🥺 I’ll be back, dont worry🥺 

Please take care, stay healthy, and remember that you and your feelings are valid. I hope you enjoy the rest of your day/night, and if you don’t, then that’s okay! There will be a point where you will, we all go at our own pace.💛

**Author's Note:**

> akdhjsjd i hope you guys enjoyed it.  
> i'll feel more comfortable with writing as this story as i go on, and i'll be more confident but thats all for now : )
> 
> twt: bbymilkseok


End file.
